Driving Lessons
by Satashi
Summary: Sakura's family will NEVER let sakura drive with them again....So how will she learn how? Syaoran of course! Will Syaoran survive this test? Will his CAR survive?


My brother screams as I turn the corner. I think he is over reacting a little bit. I mean, I missed that car by a good three inches. His knuckles are white from holding onto the car door so tightly and his seatbelt looks to tight to be comfortable. He yells something at me and I take my eyes from him and back onto the road. A car swerves from in front of me. Well, he was in my lane. No wait... my lane was the one of the right wasn't it? Hehe, my bad. 

Driving Lessons   
By:   
Satashi 

"I can't take it anymore!" Touya yells as he entered his house, kicking off his shoes. "Learn to drive by yourself!" 

"Ni-chaaaannn!!!!" I call after him, hugging him. "Please please please please!" 

"No!" He moves me away and storms upstairs. Funny. That always worked before. 

I look around for my father. Later I find him in front of his laptop. For some reason he got a lot more work than usual since I started to drive. He only took me out one time. I didn't think I did that bad, I mean the lady survived, didn't she? 

I decide not to bother him and I run up to my room, where I see Touya talking to Kero. Looks like my brother was having a nervous breakdown or something. 

"And then she almost went under an eighteen wheeler!" He was saying before he noticed me. He was obviously talking about something important by the look on Kero's face. Ni-chan had found out about Kero around the same time he found out about me and Syaoran being together. Wait a second. Syao-chan! That's it! 

I run to my bed and hop on it, grabbing my cell phone. I hit the auto dial number one and his number plays out. Kero and Ni-chan left the room, deciding to give me some privacy. I didn't hear them thinking of ways to make me skate for the rest of my life. 

Click. "Moshi moshi?" 

"Syao-chan!" 

"Oh, Sakura-chan. What's up?" 

"Syao-chan, you have a car right?" 

Damn right he had a car. Solid black Mitsubishi 2001 model spider eclipse. A convertible that shone in the light as it drove by with a sound system that could cause earthquakes. Leather seats with a six CD changer and an stick shift to boot! 

"Uh, yeah I got a car." I heard him reply. He sounded kinda nervous for some reason. 

"Can you teach me how to drive?" 

There isn't an answer for a while. He must of slipped and dropped the phone or something. Syao- chan got like that every now and then. After a few moments he replied to my request. "Na- NANI!?" 

He sounded eager. Great! "I knew you wouldn't mind, Syao-chan!" I say happily. I always could count on him. He starts to stutter something, but I cut him off before he could say it. "I gotta go. I need to make dinner! Talk to you at school! Love ya, bye!" I hang up. 

~**~ 

I look out the window of my classroom and into the school parking lot. Syao-chan had just gotten out of his car. The top was down and his hair was wind-blown. He shook his head lightly and his hair obediently fell into place. Slowly he removed his Oakely sunglasses and smiled. Several girls ran up to him, all which he ignored politely. I loved him so much. 

~**~ 

Syao-chan greeted me nervously when he sat down. "Sakura-chan," he began. "About this driving... don't your parents supposed to do that? I mean," he pointed to himself. "I don't want to take away such a family tradition..." 

He was so sweet, always thinking of me before himself. I take his hand in mine and smile sweetly at him. "It's okay. Dad has to much work and Touya said something about never letting me in his car again, so I can be with you now." He melts under my gaze, but soon shakes his head. Was he trying to clear out some thoughts? 

"But.." He paused a second to think of what to say. "I ..uh... only have a stick-shift. You don't need to start out on one of them. It's bad. Very bad." 

I pout. He wasn't trying to get out of this was he? 

"Oh the contrary, Li-kun." Eriol said stepping next to us. "It is better , in fact, to start out on a stick shift, that way everything else is easier." 

I smile happily again and give Syao-chan's hand a squeeze. "Isn't that great? Now we can be together longer!" 

"Yeah." he mutters, glaring at Eriol. "Very great." Was that a hint of anger in his voice?....nah. 

~*Syaoran's P.O.V.*~ 

I don't feel bad. Why should I? I mean, the car insurance people understood completely what I was going through. I had what they called 'The girlfriend plan' Where any and all damage done to my car, and other cars as well as property damage, was covered. I was looking through a book of new transmissions when she knocked on my door twice and opened it. Well, this was it. Time to put on a smile and hope I can get my insurance to pay all of it. 

"Hey, Sakura-chan." I greet right before kissing her lightly, just like I always do. Maybe I could turn this into a make out session instead of a driving lesson. 

"Oi, Syao-chan." She replied happily. "I'm so glad you can teach me to drive! I know I can pass the test this time with your help!" 

Wait a minute. Did she just say this time? I was about to ask, but she grabs my hand and pulls me out of my house. In fact I could barely get the door closed behind me. 

~**~ 

Oh. My. God. She doesn't know what a clutch is. Deep breaths, Syaoran.... Take a deep breath. Your insured. You wanted a new transmission anyway, didn't you? Yeah. A six speed. 

"..... You listening to me, Syao-chan?" 

I blink. Oh yeah, I had to go through this first. Oh well, everyone makes sacrifices. "Okay... Notice the three pedals instead of just two?" She moves her feet and nods. "The one on the far left is the clutch. You push it in to shift gears." 

"Oh. Seems easy enough." 

"It is once you get used to it. Lets go over the gears." I take her right hand in my left and place it on the gearshift. The car was off and the brake was pulled so it would all be okay. "Now follow my directions." She nods and I smile at her. "Push in the clutch." She does so. "This is in neutral right now...." 

I go over the gears with her three times before I let her start the car. We were in a empty parking lot outside of town. Nobody was ever around here. In fact when we first started going out me and Sakura used to make out here almost daily. 

"Okay..." She says, just a little nervous of doing it for the first time. "Start...." She can't turn the key and I laugh. 

"Push the clutch in to start." 

"Ah. I knew that." She does so and claps her hands together. "This is easy." 

"I told you. Now, shift into first. Don't let off the clutch." She does it easily. "Now when you let off the clutch it'll....." I explain all about how you gotta keep a little gas to it, how not to let your car die, how to shift properly, etc. 

I make her get up to ten MPH before telling her to slow to a stop, do it again and again. Then she goes into second gear, back to first, stopping position, back to first, and over again. 

I was defiantly going to need a new transmission. 

~**~ 

I almost pass out in relief as I step into my apartment a few hours later. My car... my poor car. It had a long scratch on both sides, the transmission was shot to hell, hell I think five cats died from heart attacks, I got flipped off by _seven _different people, One of which being Eriol. _ERIOL!_

I collapse into my chair and sprawl out. I would go to hell for lying, I knew. The only words I said after a while was. 'That's okay.' 'Everyone does that their first time, even me.' 'Yeah, I'll pay for that.' 'Let it off easy, Sakura-chan.' 'I'll pay you for that fence.' 'Your doing GREAT!' 'I have insurance, yes.' ' WATCH OUUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!' 'Yeah, its her first time, I'll pay for the damage.' 

Sakura sits on my lap, facing me. "Did I do that bad?" 

How long was I laying there? Quickly I compose myself. "No. No! You did about the same as other people I know." namely Me-ling. 

"Good.... So you'll take me again tomorrow?" 

Oh God no.... Don't make me. "Sure." I want to kick myself. 

"Arigato!" She hugs me tightly, and I return it. After a minuet she shift to get herself comfortable and starts to nibble my ear lobe. '_I can't do this now, Sakura-chan. I'm way to stressed about my car'_.....She whispers in my ear.....Sakura... '_Now that's just plain kinky!_' I vaigly wonder if I_ have_ any whip cream. 

~**~ 

Four hours. That's our new record, beating out last by a good thirty minuets. She sleeps peacefully next to me and I wrap my arms around her. She cuddles next to me in her sleep and mutters my name. I close my eyes and kiss her forehead. I loved her so much.... MAybe Tommarow will be okay as well....no...my car.....my sweet car.... I feel the tears come to my ears. '_MY CCAAARRRR!!!!_' 

~**~ 


End file.
